Meet My Mother
by vdaymassacre
Summary: YAOI WARNING! Meet Dragunov's mother from hell. Same pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

**Hey guys, I'm back! I hope you'll like my new story. As usual, NO FLAMING, PLEASE. Thanks so much and enjoy. :-)**

***Note: _The italicized words in the dialogue between Sergei and his momma means that it's in Russian._  
**

The sixth iron Fist Tournament was in the middle of its proper. _How many weeks had it been? Two?_

Two weeks, and it felt like I've been here a year already. A lot has already happened. I confirmed from the HQ that a large group defected from the Mishima Zaibatsu, and I'm not surprised at the person who led it—Lars Alexandersson; a man I met a few days before the competition begun. I never saw him since then. Not that I'm looking forward to meet him again, but I'm just curious at his whereabouts.

It's not easy to forget a man you once slept with.

I wonder how Kazuya would take the fact that Lars is his unknown brother. I wasn't afraid of what he would do or how he would react to the situation, but I was afraid that Lars might slip his tongue and say something that isn't supposed to be revealed to a lover. I thought that _I was screwed—big time._ These thoughts have been poisoning me all the more while I remain lying here on the bed. I was supposed to be up and about, making breakfast and doing my morning routines while Kazuya snored away. Today is everybody's break from the tournament. Every week for a month, there's a two day break to soothe the tired fighters' body and soul. Add to that the complimentary services of the hotel—spa, massage, etc., they can abuse it for all they care. I sat up and yawned while stretching. For some reason, I feel like something's coming up. I just don't know what it is, though. I finally walked over to the bathroom to fix myself and fix our little breakfast of fresh fruit waffles and protein shake. Kazuya can never get enough of my waffles I'm starting to protest but he always seemed to be in a bad mood when he doesn't get a helping of those. As I was preparing everything my phone vibrated off the counter. If it isn't one of my comrades, or one of the higher-ups, it must be a relative.

I stopped for a while and went over to the counter. I knew something was coming up, and yep, it was a relative indeed—my mother.

"_Allo."_

"_Sergei! My son, how are you?"_

"_Mom? It's a surprise, I thought you forgot about me. I'm fine, how about you?"_

"_I was worried about your condition in the tournament, so I decided to call you. Are you hurt? Did you get any injuries? Or did you finally decide to marry your girlfriend? Please stop being too silent, and tell me stories."_

Oh shit, I forgot that I told her I'm in a relationship. Thing is, she doesn't know that it's also with a guy.

"_I'll tell you everything when I get back to Russia, mother."_

"_You don't have to. I'm at the airport, I'm coming over there to see you!"_

"_WHAT?! You don't know how dangerous it is to travel just because you wanted to! How did you find out where I am?"_

"_Don't worry, your friends gave me some help. Oh, I got to go, it's time for me to board the plane..."_

"_Mother, what are you—"_

"_I'll see you soon! I love you!"_

BEEP! She hung up. Why is fate playing tricks on me? Nobody knows how much my mother can do. She isn't really that old yet, and she was a former KGB, where she met my father during an operation. It's hard to keep secrets from her, and I have to find a way to tell her about my relationship with the world's "hero", Kazuya Mishima. I love her, but since I was a kid, her actions were unpredictable it makes me cry. I wish she didn't have to find out my location.

I pranced around the room biting my nails in anxiety again. I have to find a way to break it up to her. It's not that she'll get angry or anything, but she's got heart complications, I don't want to give her a heart attack, so I have to do it in the most diplomatic or the most tender way that I could. But what about Kaz? He can be a jerk in no time at all, I should tell him to behave.

"Good morning, babe. Is breakfast ready?" He boomed from the bathroom. Speaking of the devil, literally.

"Shut the hell up... I mean... good morning..."

"Whoa, what's with the mood swing? Pregnant?"

"Oh fuck you."

I went back to my business in the kitchen while thinking of different ways to come out to my mother. I kept on seeing scenarios in my head, and most of them aren't really good. I don't want her to pass out—or worse, die on the spot! She's one of the most important things that I have. I don't mean any disrespect to my father, but thank goodness he's dead, he won't know anything from my mother. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on the cheek. I felt like a complete total housewife once again and I hate, hate it! I'm starting to get immune to it I feel too lazy to even react and shove him away.

"My mother called today." I said, starting him up. He squeezed his arms around my waist a little.

"Really? How was she?"

"Good. But, uh..."

"Are you okay?"

"No... I mean... look, she's coming over to see me." I said, removing his arms and facing him. He had a smirk on his face as he sat down by the dining table.

"Great, I think we should probably give her a warm welcome, and maybe it's about time you introduce me to your stage mother."

"It's not that easy, you know." I said as I gathered the finished waffles, and poured in another set of batters.

"Is she against these kinds of relationships?"

"Well, not really, but of course it will be hard on her at first. She was expecting me to find a girl to marry."

"Ouch. So what should we do?"

"I'm sorry, Kaz. I just don't want to be the cause of her death. She's got heart complications. You should really help me to break it up to her."

"So that was the cause of your foul mood? Maybe, while she's here, we should just get separated temporarily."

"Screw that. I was actually waiting for this to introduce you to her, but I just don't expect that it will happen too soon."

"Huh, I know you can't stand being away from me even for five seconds."

"You wish."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

We finished eating breakfast and went back to the living room to watch the morning news. At some points in my life, I wish I was living it the way we are doing now. Kazuya leaned back on the couch and comforted himself as I remained standing with my arms crossed. I knew he sensed my anxiety when he invited me to sit beside him. "You're stressing yourself way too much. I'm telling you, it won't be much of a big deal."

"You have no idea what my mother is."

"Oh I will when I meet her."

"How can you act so relaxed? I love her and I don't want to upset her!"

"Are you saying that you're ashamed to admit that you swing the other way, or are you ashamed of our relationship?"

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder for a while before looking up at his face once again. I tilted his head with my hand so he can look back at me, "I never meant to say that. I just want her to fully understand why I chose to be with you. Don't get mad now."

"I'm not mad, okay? I understand you."

"Thank you."

"When will she get here?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Can we get her from the airport?"

"Should I go with you already? I think you should go alone, you can use my car."

"Cool! I want the Ferrari."

"I never knew you have that kind of taste."

"Hey, it's every man's dream to drive cars like that. I'm not poor but I can't afford to buy those luxuries."

"Fine, it's yours."

"No way... you're bullshitting me, giving off things just like that..."

"No I'm not, it's a gift from me. I never gave you any since we met except for that ring, if you notice."

I can't help but slam my fist on the armrest and say "Finally!"

He chuckled and turned his head from side to side. "If that's what it takes for me to see you this happy, I'll give you everything."

"You're spoiling me.", I said as I turned off the T.V. I went over to him and placed myself on his lap. What a beautiful bastard he is. "I love you." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Both of us know that it's rare for me to say these words, but even though my face doesn't show any emotion at all but erotic, I only spit them out when I'm really in a blissful mood. I mean, who wouldn't feel happy after someone gives you a Ferrari all of a sudden—but you have to know I'm not really materialistic. Mother, you ought to love my boy too. Thank goodness this couch is big enough for two people... to make out on. Things started to get really steamy all of a sudden as his tongue explored every part of my body imaginable. This, I will never trade for anything else. His hands were all over me, and I wanted to rip off his clothes already, he can really love like no other. He had notorious looks that could kill, but trust me, when he's alone with me, he's very different.

"Wait... I forgot to tell you something..."

"What?" He said in the middle of devouring my neck.

"You have to behave while my mom's around..."

"You mean we can't do stuff like this?"

"Not while she's visible."

"I don't know..."

I pushed him away and sat up. "You're such an asshole!"

"I was kidding!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. He laughed and pinned me down again. "You're so tense, soldier boy."

*******

The day went by quickly. Anna and Bruce came in every once in a while to check things out and talk to me or their boss. I hate it when I get bored. We can't make love all day and make it a past time, and I also hate the society because I feel so pressured and caged up. We can't go outside just like that, people would talk, and it will spread and affect both of our statuses so we had to stay in the room all the time. Life is hard, but I'm up to the challenge. Maybe, if I finally make up my mind, I would introduce him to my closest comrades as well; then I'll quit so we can be together. I know it's too early for that now, but I hope it isn't too late for me to regret not doing it before the flames die down. Kazuya and I passed the rest of the hours fiddling through unchecked e-mails and switching between work and pleasure of the intimate kind. He refused to take any paperwork today to "free his mind" from the stress of the real world. I, however, can't do that as I have to constantly update and report any progress back to the HQ. Kazuya had to cook and when he almost burned the hotel while he was making steak he gave up and ordered food delivery via his secretary-slash-bodyguard, Anna. I let him do it so he wouldn't always depend on me.

Finally, it was another day the next day, another day full of free time. Another set of the same morning routines. Kazuya decided that we should go out before my mother arrives, or he would get crazy because of boredom. He still refused to do any work that day, so we went downtown to go sightseeing and have lunch. He tried his best to be incognito by getting rid of any gel from his hair, putting on aviator glasses, wrapping up a scarf around his neck to cover the lower half of his face, and wearing something that isn't really corporate or preppy. He wore his favourite pair of sneakers that day. He was so cute I wanted to kiss him so bad, too bad that it's impossible.

On the way back to the hotel, we went to his garage first to check out the Ferrari he gave me. I couldn't contain my excitement when I saw the actual thing. It was a black Enzo. I can't believe it's mine now. It was exquisite. "My mother would wonder where I got this."

"Tell her it's a gift from a very good friend, and then tell the truth about that very good friend later."

"Of course, what else should I do?" I said as I felt the touch of the car's interior under my fingers, making sure this isn't a dream. "Thanks for the gift by the way."

"I don't accept thanks, I want something in return."

"I know what it is, god, don't you get tired? We did it like three times yesterday already."

"You'll be going back to Russia soon, and it will be indefinite from then on."

"Don't be so sure. Do you think I'm going to allow myself from 'indefinitely' leaving you? Hell no."

"Well, we also can't do it during the days when there are fights."

"Fine you win. Let's get back before my mother arrives."

"That's why I love you."

"Pervert."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

We fell asleep after we did it, and when I opened my eyes to reach for my phone, it had three missed calls on it. I checked who it was, and was surprised at what I found; the other two was from my mother, and one was from Lars. Why the hell would Lars call me? But there's no time for that now, my phone rang once again and it was my mom on the other end, _"Thank goodness you finally answered me! Where are you? I've been waiting here for almost an hour now..."_

"_You've arrived already?"_

"_Oh yes I have, son. Your friends made sure I got a good flight so I can be here early. Are you going to come and get me?"_

"_Of course mother, I'm sorry, I fell... asleep. I'm on my way."_

"_Alright, hurry up. I love you!"_

She hung up. I wish she changed even for just a little and I wish she would stop treating me as a kid. I kissed Kazuya on the lips to say goodbye as I sprang up to get dressed and head for the airport. I can't wait to drive that Ferrari.

I almost crashed the keypad on the elevator so I can get down to the lobby very quickly. I don't care about the fact that the other contestants gawked when they saw me inside that Enzo as I drove off the street. I bet they're wondering where I got it. Sorry bitches. My tires almost burned the asphalt on my way to the airport. I think I reached the twenty- minute drive to the airport in like ten seconds; I don't want my mother to get angry or anything. After parking the car I ran to the arrivals section of the airport to finally see my mother, and when I saw her I called her out; still the same petite, dark- haired woman from before. The only difference is she's wearing glasses now because of her being seriously near-sighted. Her face brightened up as she turned around to see me, and she ran to embrace me. Man, she sure smells like home.

"_Oh, just look at you!" _She said as she touched my cheeks, "_you're still very handsome despite of those scars. I missed you, son."_

"_I missed you too, mother."_

"_So, are we going to have our family time here or leave already?"_

"_Well, let's go then. Let me carry your stuff."_

"_Ooh I missed you so much I could give you candy."_ She said as she pinched my face as while walked to the car. Please let that be the end of her mushy-mushy kid stuff.

"_Mother, not here, it's embarrassing."_

"_You've really grown up. How old are you again?"_

"_Mom, it's only been four years since we last saw each other, and you forgot my age?"_

"_Hmm, let me see... you're twenty-two?"_

"_Twenty-six."_

"_Oh snap! Your mother's really getting old."_

"_Here we are."_

"_My, my! I see you've been earning a lot lately! Just look at this, I thought that having this car was nearly impossible for you to have."_

"_My boy—I mean, good friend gave it to me." _ Oops, almost slipped in there.

"_Wow, he must be a really nice person."_

"_Depends..."_

I stashed my mother's luggage somewhere in the back, which showed the disadvantage of sports cars' lack of room.

"_I feel so proud of you, son. And I feel great seeing you again; I hope we see each other as often as we could."_

"_I wish for that too, but my schedules are making me too busy."_

"_I understand that. I know you're just upholding your father's honor. I'm sure he's proud of you too because of your achievements. I know you worked hard for it."_

"_Thanks, mother."_

"_You really remind me of your father. In fact, you kind of look like him now that you're all grown up. He looked like you during that age."_

"_I haven't seen any of those pictures yet."_

My mother reached inside her purse and pulled out an old photograph.

"_Here, the one on the right is your father."_

"_I'll check that out when we arrive at the hotel. I don't want us to get into an accident."_

She laughed heartily and patted my lap. "_Of course, of course. Forgive me for starting to get senile."_

We finally reached back to the hotel and her stories of home kept me amused on the way.

"_We're here." _I said as I hopped out the car and opened the door for her.

"_This is amazing, what a big hotel! I've only seen this on T.V and on magazines, and now I can't believe that I'm actually going to stay here. I heard that the services are top class..."_

"_Indeed." _I replied as I took out her things.

"_By the way, it should be expensive. I think I should stay here for a few days only."_

"_Why not stay for a week? We missed each other, right? It's been a long time since we last spent time together."_

"_Son, I don't have a lot of money with me. Don't get me broke."_

"_Don't worry about what you would spend. Everything will be on me." _She smiled and embraced me. I sure love seeing her like this.

"_You are very much like your father."_

"_Let's get inside, it's getting cold." _I said as I tossed the keys to the waiting valet. "Take care of the car."

"_You can speak Japanese now?"_

"_Someone taught me how to."_

As soon as we got inside, Anna came up to me and smiled; "Hey there! And who might your companion be?"

"I am his mother, it's nice to meet you! You must be my son's fiancé." My mom replied as she shook Anna's hand and embraced her as well. I almost wanted to melt of embarrassment.

Anna and I laughed nervously. "Oh no, ma'am, you're mistaken. I'm just a friend."

I was eyeing Anna to tell her to shut up and not say anything yet. "So, Anna, don't you have something to do?"

"Oh, right, thanks for uh... reminding me. Excuse me..." She said as she left with a quick glance at me. Thank goodness I was saved.

"_She's a beautiful woman, don't you think you should take it up a notch and start dating her? Who's really that special someone you're having a relationship with? You know, the one you told me when you last called. "_

I didn't answer her right away as she kept on pointing at random female competitors walking around the lobby that I should "date", like the middle-eastern girl, or the short-haired blonde whom everyone thought was a boy at first, and when she started hanging around the pool area wearing a skimpy bikini, everyone knew they were wrong. I started punching in the numbers on the exclusive lift to the penthouse. "_Wow, I didn't know you have to enter codes to get into elevators now."_

"_It's exclusive, mother."_

"_Wow, you're really a 'somebody' now, huh?"_

"_I'll tell you something later."_

"_I can't wait."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

We reached the penthouse with more stories from my mother. She told me a lot all I could give as a reply were nods. This is the moment where everything should work out, and where I should take care of my mother's heart. I wonder what Kazuya would do to tell her about us. When we got inside the room, I was in awe. There was a candle-lit dinner for three; there was also a butler and a couple of waiters. Everything looked grandiose I almost thought I was in the wrong room until Kazuya himself stepped out from the hallway, wearing a nice suit. I think he was overdoing it, but if this is one of the good ways to tell my mother, I'll let this happen. He approached my mother and kissed her hand, "you must be Sergei's mother, yes?"

"Yes I am, my name is Maria. If I am not mistaken, you're the famous Kazuya Mishima, am I right? My son never told me that he's friends with you."

"I am indeed, welcome to Japan, madam."

I was laughing hard inside. Yes, he was over acting to the situation. He almost looked fake acting all much like a good gentleman. I covered my mouth to suppress my snickers.

"Are you saying something, Sergei?" He said.

"Me? Saying something? No, I'm just hungry."

"Very well, then. Let's eat."

"No, wait a minute... _mother, please excuse us for a second..."_

"_Alright."_

Me and Kazuya went by somewhere far from my mother which was the hallway to the rooms. "You better make this work, or I'm telling you she's gonna die." I told him.

"Relax, babe. You told me she was a former federal agent, I'm sure she'll get the hang of things, and that she's really open-minded."

"But she kept comparing me to my father; he sure is stern, you know."

"You're not your father. You're a completely different person."

We got back to the dining area to start the meal. My mother was smiling all the time as she kept on looking at me and Kazuya.

"Mr. Mishima, I cannot believe that you're very good friends with someone like my son. You must be the one who gave him that expensive car."

"Please, madam. Your son isn't just 'someone' to me. And the car is just a simple token of appreciation."

I laughed nervously and kicked his shin from under the table. He was made of steel, he ignored it. We finished the meal and gathered outside the veranda for a glass of wine. "Mr. Mishima, would it be fine if I ask you something?"

"Please, go ahead."

"Well, my son told me something about him being in a relationship. Would you be kind enough to tell me the woman he's in a relationship with? You know, you're roommates, he should have told you a thing or two about this."

I butted in nervously. I hope this won't get us to the hospital or lead to my mother's suicide; since we're in the veranda of the topmost floor. "Um... actually, this is something I want to tell you. But you have to promise me that you won't get upset."

"Son, you've told me everything that you can't say to your father. I am your mother, so I am all ears to you, go ahead."

"I'm not in a relationship with a woman."

"Oh, then you better go and find one. You told me that you're into one and now you're telling me you're not? You're confusing."

"You don't understand, what I meant to say is..."

"Just tell me already..."

"Yes I will if you would just give me a cha—"

"I'm waiting..."

"Tell her already, Sergei."

"I _am_ telling already, but both of you keep interrupt—"

"Come on, son!"

"SILENCE!"

Both of them quieted down and took a sip from their glasses. I sighed and downed the beverage first before speaking up again, "Mother, he and I are not just roommates. All the contestants have their own separate rooms, and nobody knows about this but the woman you met a while ago and her colleague."

"Then don't tell me..."

"He's my lover."

Kazuya and I waited for any reaction from her—violent or deadly, because anyone would expect such acts after dropping off a big bomb. I also prepared myself to grab my phone and call an ambulance. But instead, my mother stood back and looked down on her glass while swirling the wine inside. She leaned on the wall and sighed. "Well, I guess, it can't be helped." She said.

"I know you're going to hate me for this. I know you'll feel like I disrespected dad's legacy."

"Son, I have to admit I was disappointed. But who am I to stop you, it's your life, and I don't hate you for that. You're not a young boy anymore, what you do is for you to decide whether it's right or wrong. I just hope you don't regret anything later on."

"I won't."

"Then that's nice to hear. At least, I know I made you feel relieved that you finally got things off your chest for a long time. I just did not expect that one coming up, though. As a mother, I feel happy for both of you, which makes me want to ask your _lover_ here, someone who I do not expect to get into you. Mr. Mishima, do you really love my son?"

Kazuya cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. "Of course, Mrs. Dragunov, I do a lot. Out of all the people out there who, bragging aside, are after my money and power, why would I choose your son? I knew he was the right one when I first saw him."

"So you're not after his body? His father and I grew him up well, you know?"

"I do. He's beautiful."

Listening to their conversation, I wish my mother knew the way he pulled me in the first time we met. But that's out of the question; at least my mother knew the truth and won't expect a lot from me when it comes to grandchildren.

"Are you sure it's not only lust that you're feeling for him?"

"Absolutely not."

"Are you guys having sex already?"

I almost crushed the wine glass in my hand as Kazuya spit out the wine from his mouth. Geez, I think it's going to be one hell of a week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

My mother had the guest room in our suite. She found it very nice and luxurious, but she still can't believe the fact that Kazuya and I were lovers. After a few more moments of explaining why, she finally accepted him, and even gave him a nice hug. Someone as evil as Kazuya would normally do something profoundly inappropriate, but he behaved, which proves that he loved me indeed. Good boy. He grew up a kind-hearted person anyway until his father messed him up real bad. Before my mother went off to sleep, she showed us a picture of my father, and he looked a bit like me, just like what she said. Then she told Kazuya more embarrassing stories on how she would discipline me when I was a kid, like those times where she hit me with a stick for tipping over our neighbor's cows at night, a reason why I snuck out constantly. Cow-tipping was a real joy, especially with friends. I wasn't too happy with the stick-hitting thing, though.

"And you should have seen his horrified face when he stuck his foot on the tree beside an abandoned mansion near our house, which was rumoured to be haunted. He cried hard, it doesn't look now, but when he was young he cried all the time."

"Mother, please stop, it's embarrassing. You should call the night off and rest."

"Oh, I actually enjoy listening to your mother's stories." Kazuya said, half –laughing.

"Shut up. Let's leave her to rest now."

"Oh let him be, you don't have to be so mean to him!"

"We have scheduled fights, we should rest too."

"I see you also grew up to be a kill joy." I rolled my eyes as she said this.

"See you tomorrow, mother... I mean, Mrs. Dragunov."

"Oh you're such a sweet one, aren't you? Now I don't believe those stories that you're a murderous bastard..."

"Good night, mother." I said just to stop her from telling more of my autobiography as I closed her door behind me.

"Your mother's cool." Kazuya said as he threw himself onto the bed.

"You have no idea how ashamed I was while she told you those things about me."

"Oh c'mon, it's nothing. At least I got to know more about you."

I laid myself down and rested my head on his chest. He put his arm around me and caressed my hair. "I thought she was gonna die of heart attack." I said.

"I told you, you were just over-thinking things out."

"Say, can she use everything in this hotel for free, too?"

"Why would I say 'no'? She's the mother of the person I love the—"

"Shut the hell up and quit being so cheesy. You should've just said yes or no, and get rid of the corny one- liners."

_You're starting to remind me of your brother._

"Well, your mother's not visible, and it's another day of rigorous training and fighting tomorrow, how about making the most of the remaining free time tonight?"

"Don't you feel tired of doing it?"

"Not while you're around."

"You demanding bastard, what are you waiting for?"

"Awesome!"

We were in the middle of our glorious deed when we felt someone else's presence in the room. When we turned to look my mother was standing right at the door, in the dark, I know she was looking right at us. This couldn't be; did she hear us? I sure was keeping my moans low and as silent as possible. How stupid I am to forget to shut and lock our own door!

"I'm sorry, I saw your door open so I let myself in... I just wanted to ask if I could get a drink from the refrigerator, I always get thirsty at night..."

Kazuya tried hard to sound like nothing's going on, "sure! Help yourself, feel at home, do whatever you like."

"_Just don't come barging in rooms with people making love in it."_ I thought.

"Thank you so much. Wait, are you both naked and top of each other, or is it just my near-sightedness?"

"It's your near-sightedness." We both chorused.

"_Sergei, you can't hide things from your mother. I smell sex, oh yes I do. I'm not a KGB for nothing."_

"_We're not doing anything..."_

"_Whatever." _She said as she left.

"What did she say?" Kazuya asked.

"She's suspicious."

"Wait, I'll lock the door."

Kazuya pulled away and made sure the door is tightly shut, but we can still hear my mother saying something from outside. "Private moments, eh? I knew it. Make sure you lube up!" I smacked my forehead and groaned in shame.

When we woke up the next day, breakfast was already done courtesy of my mother. We came out of the room with our duffel bags and sweat suits. With her around, I felt like I was back into my childhood, and back in Russia (sans The Beatles' song in the background). "Wow, both of you looked sleepless." She said. She went over to Kazuya and nudged him on the side. "Did you make my son scream your name?"

"What!?" Kazuya exclaimed, looking like my mother's statement made the sleepy effects fade in an instant.

"Was it great?" She continued.

"Ma, whatever we do in private must remain private." I said as I took my seat, Kazuya and her doing the same.

"But I'm just curious on how two guys do it, the normal thing we all know how, but with two guys, is it through the 'back door'?"

"Mother! Stop! Why are you doing this to me?" I said through gritted teeth. I almost wanted to pull my hair off.

"Oh I'm sorry son, I'll try to be more careful of my words next time."

We ate in silence until both Kazuya and I had to leave for training. "We have to leave, Mrs. Dragunov. Would you be okay alone for a while?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. If I get bored, I'll take a stroll around."

"Alright. Please suit yourself well and feel free to use any of the hotel's amenities. I'll just have to tell everyone about giving you a V.I.P treatment."

"Sergei is indeed very lucky to have you as his lover, I also get the benefits."

"Thanks a lot."

"Kazuya, we're getting late, we have to go."

"Pardon my son's moodiness!"

"It's nothing, I'm used to it."

"Quit the chit-chat and let's go." I said as I pulled Kazuya by the arm. I was wondering why certain people always get us totally out of character.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

As usual, Kazuya headed for his private gym, and I headed for the official training area to join the other fighters. I hurriedly stuffed all my things in the locker room; a place which I didn't know existed at first. They forgot to sanitize this damn place which reeks of the stale, sour, pungent sweat of innumerable male competitors that contained it. I always try hard not to breathe every time I get here. As I closed my locker door, Lars' face showed up all of a sudden it almost made me punch him in the jaw. Not to mention the fact that his hand was groping my ass.

"Fuck! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed, sighing heavily, slapping away his hand.

"Well, aren't you happy to see me?"" He asked.

"Of course I'm not, why would I?"

"You know what, I called you yesterday. You didn't answer."

"Common sense, Mr. Alexandersson. I'm with your brother, sleeping. What would you think he'd do if he hears me talking to some bitch like you?"

"Oh! I see you're back on track with Kazuya. Looks like I have no chance of sleeping with you as of the moment. That's too bad, considering how much I would like to practice my new-found skills in pleasing you in bed."

"Shut your freaking mouth, can't you see there are other people around?" I hissed.

He laughed and started backing off. "Remember my promise. I'm never giving up on you. I'll be seeing you one of these days..." He mocked me with a flying kiss. I hate it when he suddenly pops out from nowhere and says things that are mostly incoherent. I turned my head from side to side in disbelief. He still remembered that little goal of his to get me. That's mostly impossible—for now, at least. He confuses me all the more.

After an hour, I was done with my training. I took a quick shower in the shower room and changed into fresh clothes to take some rest before the scheduled fight at 10 a.m. It was a fight between me and that mysterious space ninja, Raven, whom I also encountered in the previous tournament, and is equally funky and odd like that creature called Yoshimitsu. I was walking along the corridor when I heard a familiar voice talking, accompanied by laughter. I didn't want to pay any attention to it at first, but when I heard the voice say my name, I looked over to the direction where it was coming from, and it was my mother, talking to three female contestants who if I'm not mistaken are called Christie, Julia, and Leo. How did she find out about this place? If she tells them about me and Kazuya, it will be total chaos! She added more stress on me than what I already had in completing my mission, and it looked like the women were having fun. I strode quickly towards my mother and hesitantly said "hi..." while I tried to pull her away from the girls. She pulled away from my grip and lectured me, and it made me want to pour gasoline all over myself and then light me on fire. It was shameful!

"Your mother's just having a little fun! You don't have any right to suddenly come in like that and interrupt our conversation!"

"But mother—"

"By the way, I want you to meet my new friends here, Christie, Julia, and Leo. Girls, meet my son, Sergei. Isn't he just adorable? Too bad he's already taken."

"Oh my god..." I said as I smacked my forehead.

"Julia and I have already met him in the past tournament, and we are shocked that he could actually talk." Christie said, looking amused.

"I see! Why you silly boy, didn't I teach you to make friends with everybody?" My mother said as she slapped me on the arm. I seriously wanted to scream and run away now, but for some reason, I was frozen in place.

"Mother, let's go..."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sergei! My name's Leo. I can see you're surprised to find out that I'm a girl." She stated a-matter-of-factly, even though I didn't really care what her gender is. From the way she stared, she almost wanted to take off the short dress she's currently wearing and rape me. She reached out her hand to shake mine, and out of politeness, I shook hands with her. She almost didn't want to let go.

"Oh geez, Mrs. Dragunov, we have to go and get ready for our matches! I hope we get to talk again later!" Julia said, glancing at her watch. "Come on, Leo. You have to get dressed for battle."

"I really hate getting back into that stupid manly outfit! Can't I just fight in this dress? That slutty-looking bitch I fought a few days ago does."

"Just stop complaining and get moving. Bye, guys. It's nice to meet both of you."

"I'll see you later, girls! Good luck in your matches!" My mother said as she waved back to the groupie. "How nice those people are..."

"Mother, how did you get here?"

"Did you forget? Mr. Mishima gave me an all access pass..." she replied as she flashed a laminated I.D, "and the best of all, V.I.P treatment! _What are you getting so worked up for?_"

"_In case you forgot, my relationship with Kazuya is a big secret. If anyone knows about this, our careers are on the line! All of the things that we worked hard for will be lost in a flash. I hope you think about us too."_

She sensed the slight anger in my voice and looked somber. She hung her head low and started crying. Oh dear lord in heaven what have I done to my mother? I didn't know what to do to shush her so I had no choice but to put an arm around her shoulder and slowly lead her to the cafe—yes, in the middle of all those people who are thinking that I'm tough and merciless and all are seeing me comforting my mother.

"_I'm sorry mother; I just have to take care of our reputations..."_

"_But I'm just trying to make friends!"_

"_I'm not stopping you to make friends, but you just have to be careful of the stories you tell them. I am upholding something, at the very least, upholding something to continue dad's legacy."_

"_I'm not telling them anything about you and Mr. Mishima! I-I... I'm not that stupid!"_

"_I'm not saying that you're stupid, mother..."_

"_I am from the intelligence unit of the KGB and I don't work for that department for nothing! I AM THE LEAD INTELLIGENCE OF THE KGB!" _She yelled and started wheezing. People are already giving us weird looks, oh man, why did she have to be so scandalous in a public place. So as not to stress her heart out, I apologized and offered her coffee. She eventually calmed down and apologized as well, promising me that she would keep quiet about what needs to be kept secret. I also suggested her to use the spa and get a massage so she would relax and fully recover from that sudden surge of emotion from a while ago. I also had the resident doctor check her up. I wish I wasn't wrong when I offered her to stay for a week, when she only really wanted to stay for a few days.

At nine o' clock sharp, the tournament opening had started. I went to the arena's locker room and was surprised that I was twenty minutes late because I had to attend to my mother. Kazuya had sent me an SMS message asking why he still hadn't seen me and that's what I reasoned out. I ran to the males' locker room and was furious when I found out that it was locked. I gave out an angry grunt and kicked the wall. Was I too late to even get changed into battle clothes? I was thinking of ways to get inside when I heard strange noises coming from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

I tried to search my mind for any answer that would help me figure out what those noises were. I was thinking of something, but I'm not sure if I was right. I found a piece of steel wire lying on the floor, as if it was there for a purpose. I used my lock-picking powers that I learned from military school to open the knob and find out what those noises are and most importantly get changed for the fight. The knob made a clicking sound and turned. I don't want to startle whoever is in the room or find out my presence, so I sneaked in silently, concealing myself in the shadows cast by the dim lighting and the tall locker shelves. I can make out two figures moving in the weak sunlight trickling from the outside. It seemed that they were the ones responsible for shutting out this area. They needed privacy from what they're doing. Now that I got the first question figured out, I have to know who those two are. I leaned behind the shelf adjacent to them, and peeked from my position. My jaws almost hit the floor when I saw two guys in the middle of their love exhibition, and it wasn't the fact that two guys doing it that bother me (since I do it myself, just not inside a locker room; it seems that we're I'm not the only one having a "third-party" relationship here). I recognized the one on top as my target: Jin Kazama. What a way to encounter him. It seems like he isn't aware that he's just like his father. The one on the bottom is the red-haired guy I keep seeing these past few days. They were rocking it on one of the benches, and holy crap they were so loud. I used the time of their climax to get changed in a jiffy and head out. I succeeded in doing so as I quickly headed out and forget what I just saw. I left them screaming for each other's names.

I met Bruce on the side of the stage, observing around the crowd. He tapped me on the shoulder and gave a thumbs-up sign. "Go and kick some secret agent ass", he said. "Good luck, dude."

"Thanks."

"Whoa, here comes the boss." He suddenly said. Kazuya was walking towards me in a hurry. He was about to kiss me when I held him off. "Not here, devil boy."

"I just wanted to give you a good luck kiss..."

"No way."

"C'mon, you were late anyway."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

The announcer suddenly yelled our names at his microphone. Thank goodness I made it just in time, despite of those weird interventions.

After a fifteen-minute gruelling match with the secret agent who once told me to go back to Russia, he lost to me once again. I guess he focused too much on eliminating people and not on his training. Everybody cheered from Kazuya's camp backstage as he threw me a towel to wipe myself off. Raven snarled as he passed by, "this is not the last of me." He threatened as he disappeared further back in the hallway. "Don't mind him..." Anna said as she clapped her hands. Bruce gave me a high-five and a brotherly hug, like the ones you give people from your ghetto back in his hometown in America. We exited the arena and went back to our suite. Anna and Bruce's fights are scheduled this afternoon, so before we witness their battles we took some rest as the two left to train a little bit more, since they still had some time. Inside the elevator, Kazuya stroke up a little conversation, "why were you late?"

"I told you it was my mother. I had to see her. She got mad at me this morning."

"Why?"

"I only told her to be careful of her stories when I saw her talking to some female contestants, Julia, Christie, and Leo."

"Leo... Emma's silly little girl."

"You know her?"

"Of course I do, her mother was one of those people I killed during my G Corporation one-man siege."

"Oh."

"She hates me for sure." He said as he laughed wickedly. I thought I'm never going to see this side of him again. I smiled and tilted his face to kiss him. "Victory kiss for the most evil man I know." He smirked and held my hand. "Oh by the way, I wanna tell you something I saw in the locker room a while ago." I said.

"Fill me in."

"Your son was there."

"And so?"

"Oh fuck you, you don't even look interested."

"Of course I am... what's he doing?"

"Wrong question... it should be 'who's he doing?', because he was freaking some red-head on the bench."

"What the hell? Are you sure it was my son?"

"Spiky hair, thick brows, yes, it was your son alright."

"I ought to give him a good lecture, when I take the world away from him."

"Like father, like son, I guess."

"I didn't tell Jun to make him follow my footsteps and my preferences."

"Love is a bitch, isn't it?"

When we arrived at the suite, my mother was sitting on the sofa, looking at the pictures while sipping some tea. "Welcome back, my dears. Mr. Mishima, you didn't tell me you had a son. I saw him on T.V." She said. "He's been causing chaos in the world. Not that I'm questioning your being a parent, but what would you do as a father?"

"I did everything, but to no avail. It's a long story." Kazuya replied, smoothing his hair.

"I hope you don't mind if you make that long story short..."

"My father brainwashed him to hate me since my fiancé died, and so he did. We never spent time together, so he continued hating me all the more until now. It breaks my heart, but it's not that easy to discipline a full-grown man."

"He's got a tragic childhood, what do you expect?" I said.

"Who? Jin?"

"Kazuya. So it's better not to make him remind himself of those times."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mishima."

"S' alright. I'm used to it, and please, call me by my name. You don't have to be too polite, madam."

My mother smiled and took Kazuya's hand. She glanced at me before looking back to Kazuya.

"Are you going to marry my son?"

Both of our eyes widened. What did I ever do to deserve such an embarrassment?

"Oh, by the way son, did you win? I just can't watch you beat each other up, you know, my heart."

"I won."

My mother let go of Kazuya's hand and threw herself over to embrace me. "I'm so proud of you, my dear boy! My baby!" She said as she squeezed me tightly. All I could do is wince upon hearing _"my baby"_. Kazuya sighed and snickered. Now I'm shamed right in front of my own lover.

"Keep up the good work, but… what if it's a battle between you and Kazuya?"

"We can't do anything about that." Kazuya replied, pulling out his tie.

"It will be no mercy, even for us." I said in turn.

My mother laughed and clapped her hands. "I was thinking that you would end up making out on stage instead, and then the crowd would be like 'WTF'?" She exclaimed, still laughing uncontrollably.

I don't know where she got that kind of language, but it sure left Kaz and me speechless.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

**Author's Note: Hi everybody, I'm glad you made it this far, so thank you much. This chapter contains a comment that's just a little racy coming from Seryoja's mother, and I just want to tell you that I don't mean to offend anybody. So please forgive me and please don't flame me for it—thanks! *Hides back in bunker***

"_You know, I really want to shop for some gifts, particularly for all of you."_

"_Gifts? For what?"_

"_I want to shop for victory gifts, since you and your friends won all the matches."_

"_Mother, I'm not in high school anymore, it will be fine."_

"_Oh please! I'm just way too happy for all of you, let me see… there's one for Ms. Williams, the dark man, for Kazuya, and of course for you."_

"_Why would you give Kazuya a gift? And by the way, the dark man's name is Bruce Irvin. Please don't call him that."_

"_He won too, right? I was thinking that maybe he's too tired of receiving really expensive things, and I want to give him something from the heart. Just stop asking questions and accompany me to the mall, will you?"_

"_Alright." _I gave in. I don't want to make her angry again. I left a note for Kazuya on the countertop, grabbed a coat and went outside with my mother. It was starting to get cold, with the autumn breeze blowing our skins off our faces; I had to wear a hoodie. It would be too stupid to use the Ferrari just because it's new, and the thought of using such a car for a ten minute walk makes me laugh inside. I can imagine how idiotic that would be. My mother looked amazed at each scene that we passed by on the way to the mall. She even brought out her camera occasionally. When we reached for the mall, we went straight to the department store.

"_That store's too expensive," _she said as she pointed out an Armani boutique--- a store that I was starting to frequent in thanks to Kazuya's expensive taste. I never liked these clothes before. Suddenly, I felt guilty for not even providing my mother such luxuries. At this point, I would definitely give her a really nice parting gift. She happily browsed through the racks, I wonder what gifts she is going to get.

"_Sergei, you can roam around for a while. I want my gifts to be a surprise so I don't want you to see what they are."_

"_Won't you get lost?"_

"_I'll meet you back at the entrance, so go now, shoo…"_

"_Alright." _She's starting to act really weird. Is this because of my father's long absence? I walked to some stores to get the parting gift I was planning to give my mother. She had always wanted a nice camera. She abandoned that old hobby of hers when she couldn't afford to buy an SLR and lenses. When I saw one in an electronics shop, I didn't think twice of burning off more digits as I whipped out my credit card. Not that I'm taking advantage of it, but I'm thankful that Kazuya is as rich as hell he could buy this mall if he wanted to. And now, since I got this camera and its lenses (a little expensive, but to see my mom happy would make its worth) I have to conceal this in every way that I could. I had it wrapped up, and I put it back inside the bag so it wouldn't be too obvious. I'll just lie about what these are.

I was roaming around for over an hour and I was getting tired of all the faces and the walking. I wonder what's taking my mother so long. I went to the entrance which would be our rendezvous point, and crossed my arms. I could feel a lot of eyes staring daggers at me, and a lot of mouths murmuring in unison. _So fucking what if I look like an idiot here waiting for my mom? _Finally, after five more minutes my mother showed up, carrying quite a large paper bag in which I assume contained the goodies, and she didn't notice the bag I was holding as well. Even though I'm not a kid anymore, gifts still make me happy. When we got back to the hotel, she happily unloaded the boxes out of the bag. Judging from the size of the boxes, the items she bought may be the same. Either way, I'm quite excited. Kazuya arrived with Anna and Bruce, and just like a coincidence, my mother said she needs them to stay.

"Please stay for a while, my dears. I have something to give out to each of you." My mother said, smiling ear to ear.

"Wow, Mrs. Dragunov, you really bothered for this…" Anna said, batting her lashes.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just happy that all of you won."

"Thank you in advance, Mrs, Dragunov."

"Please, call me Maria. I feel really old being called like that." She said as soft laughter filled the room.

"Mother, what are those?"

"You have to wait for your turn like in Christmas. When you were seven you punched that kid in the nose for 'stealing' your gift, and then you found out that it was really his…"

More laughter filled the room. "I don't remember anything like that."

"That's because you were so stubborn and spoiled… alright here it is… I bought these because they said it was imported exclusively from America, you know, I think we should all get something from that country. Isn't that right, black guy in the back?"

Everybody opened their mouths to object at the slightly racist comment, but no words came out. My mother obviously doesn't know what she's saying and she totally forgot what I told her a while ago. Bruce only chuckled and nodded his head, "yes ma'am. Actually, I came from America, and my name's Bruce." Even though it's not really obvious, I can feel that Bruce took some offense on what my mother said.

"Oh."

"Mother, please stop. Just give them out." I said, smacking my forehead for the nth time in a week. Kazuya plopped himself on the couch and exhaled as he turned his head from side to side with a smirk. Bruce only did the same as Anna stroked his back. "She's just tired." Anna whispered.

"Alright, the first one goes to… Anna!" My mother yelled, as if giving out an Oscar—she handed Anna the box.

"Thank you so much…"

"Next is for Bruce… here you go my dear…"

"Thanks, ma'am."

"Of course how could I forget the love of my son's life, Kazuya, here you are…"

"Cool."

"And lastly, to my baby, _Seryozha_, I'm so proud of you sweetie-pie!"

"I'm not a kid anymore!"

"What the hell are you all waiting for staring at each other to smithereens? Open them up and let me see how you look like with it."

We did as she ordered as we tore up the wrappers. _"Mean Tees"_ is what it says on the box's cover.

"Oops, wait a minute; I want all of you to close your eyes as you wear those, so it will have a little thrill in it."

"How and why would we do that?" I objected.

"Didn't I tell you not to answer me back, young man?"

"Oh dear lord…" I said, gritting my teeth. And as if she's the world's biggest mafia boss much scarier than Kazuya, everyone prompted at her command. We all looked stupid wearing the t-shirts with closed eyes but we're still doing it anyway, what a damn shame.

"Alright, now open your eyes…" she said holding up her digicam.

When everyone opened their eyes, it wasn't the fact that my mom actually recorded the whole wear-your-new-t-shirt-with-your-damn-eyes-closed thing that shocked us, but what was written on each of our shirts;

Anna's shirt says: "LITTLE MISS SLUTTY" in shocking pink.

Bruce's was: "CHOCOLATE RAIN FTW"

Kazuya's was: "PORN STAR" with two figures doing it doggy-style. (Shit that was so embarrassing)

And mine was the ultimate insult to my personality: "I LOVE BAD BOYS"—the shirt was freaking PINK.

I wanted to fall down on my knees and ask the gods why they are punishing us.

"Where in the world did these things come from?" I growled in dismay. Everybody groaned either in shame or guilt— in guilt, meaning like Anna and me. These shirts are mean alright. And as if to add more salt to our wounds my mother took a picture of each of us; like a cop taking mug shots.

"Come now, smile!"

I didn't know that after all those years of being away from her, she came back this worse. I feel so ashamed for her— it's wrong but I can't help it. Kazuya wasn't looking too happy at all, while Bruce and Anna had tight, fake smiles on their faces so as not to offend my mom.

"So, did you all like it?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

Later that night, I tossed and turned over in bed. I just couldn't sleep from all the embarrassment that my mother had caused me these past few days, especially from a while ago. I need to apologize to Bruce and Anna first thing tomorrow; but for now, I need to apologize to the person lying beside me. I can feel his hot breath on my neck as he wrapped an arm around me. I sighed heavily and planted a kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes in response.

"Still not asleep?" He asked as he scooted closer.

"I can't…"

"Is something bothering you?"

"I'm so sorry for my mother."

He snorted and stroked my cheek, "see, you like to stress yourself way too much. That was nothing at all! Actually, I found it funny for some reason, when usually I would get really angry."

"I know."

"You really did something to me, baby."

"I think so…"

"Oh yes you did. Now quit moping around and go to sleep, before I get really aroused."

"Is being a pervert one of the things that I did to you?"

Deep inside, though I didn't really want to admit it to myself, I feel quite angry at my mom. I feel like she's doing everything on purpose. She wasn't acting like this back home when I last paid her a visit. Anyway, after getting off a little burden off my chest, I was falling asleep, and before I knew it, I was snoring away. Thank goodness I wasn't having a bad dream about my dead corporal or something, and even though I was very tired, I woke up early the next day. When I checked my mother, she was still fast asleep, so right after breakfast me and Kazuya headed off to our own agendas. He had a match at two; and me at three. I wouldn't underestimate my opponent, which turned out to be just the person I hate—Lee Chaolan. He's just the kind of person that would bitch about everything. I knew he hated me too, because he's too jealous that his foster brother is going out with me instead, and I wanted to raise my middle fingers at him because of that. He's not stupid to not do anything that would break up the relationship, or break me at the very least, so I should not let my guard down and let him be a bother to my mission. It seems like something is fueling me up to eliminate every single hindrance in my way, but I had to control myself. I was having a war inside me.

I headed to the waiting lounge where I saw Anna and Bruce reading the morning paper. I was hesitant to call for their attention, but they noticed me and called me over.

"Look, guys, first of all, I'm really sorry about yesterday, you can throw them out or give them away…" I said.

"You don't have to be so mean to your mother! I can't believe you can do that, these are gifts so these still have some sentimental value."

"As for me, I'll better keep it instead." Bruce said, tapping me on the arm. "It's okay, dude."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks guys. I was starting to get upset already."

"Where's the boss, anyway?" Anna asked, looking around.

"He went off to his office. He said he should finish at least half the paperwork before his match later."

"Who's he fighting?"

"I think it's that girl, Leo."

"She's going to get slaughtered!" Anna exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon, you don't have to underestimate the little lady." Bruce said, laughing.

The three of us stopped talking when Lars suddenly appeared from the crowd. He was wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans, and he had a cocky smile on his face. Geez, I wonder what he needs now. Bruce frowned and straightened up as Anna checked him out.

"Hey, Dragunov. Do you mind if I talk to you in private?" He said.

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Of course we do…"

"What's your problem, brother? You suddenly pop out of nowhere and force the guy to talk to you, that's just wrong."

"You're cute, but you're a rude bastard, aren't you?" Anna said, crossing her arms.

To stop ensuing a fight, I stood between them and decided to go with Lars, "it's okay. I'll see you guys later."

Anna and Bruce eased up, but still looked angry when we left them. I wonder what Lars had in mind, suddenly stepping up like that. "Where are we going?" I asked as we went through the fire exit in the back.

"Just follow me."

I pulled him back by the shoulder in the middle of the empty corridor, "tell me where we're going."

"To heaven."

After he said that, I felt something sharp pierce through my lower back. I wasn't even able to react or even move, then my vision got blurry, and everything went pitch black.

When I got back my consciousness, every muscle felt like seaweed, plus; I was also half-naked and my pants were unzipped. This bastard better didn't do anything to me! I feel too weak that raising a hand was a chore. I thought, "_Shit, I have a match in a few hours' time. I can't go out there like this." _I thought I was screwed up once again. Praying that this isn't history repeating itself regarding my experience with Kazuya before, Lars sat down beside me.

"Good thing you're awake. I'm sorry, love. I had to do this because you're too elusive."

"What did you give me?"

"Don't worry. It's just a reasonable dose of downers enough to put you to sleep."

"Damn… you…" I wanted to get up and teach him a lesson, but I was too limp to do that. He just gave me a cheap shot and I wasn't even aware of it, what kind of shit was that? Before I knew it, he was licking the side of my neck, and was holding my jaw to open my mouth as he forced his tongue in. He explored the insides before speaking up again. "I really waited for you to wake up so I can hear you scream my name this time…"

"You cowardly bastard! I have a match later!" I said as I desperately tried to move.

He ignored me and proceeded onto stroking me between the legs while his other hand coerced my back. Looks like I got myself into a shithole real fast.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

**Note: If you love Lee Chaolan, you will stop reading right now.**

I can do nothing but grit my teeth and dig my nails on his shoulders as his activities grew more intense. He really did his homework about these things compared to when we had last done it.

"It's okay to be loud, no one can hear us," he said. "Or should I make you get louder?"

"B-bastard…"

"I told you I'll be seeing you again…"

"I wish you hadn't… oh god! That hurt you stupid fuck!"

"I'd hurt you all the more if you don't respond to me the way I wanted to…"

"How do you expect a person to respond to someone who's raping them? Let me go you son of a bitch!"

"When my brother takes you in tonight, he'll know about our little secret… I'll make you bleed."

"Shit!" I growled as I finally regained enough strength. In a short span of time he suddenly became this evil, and it was all because of his lust. I kneed him in the gut and grabbed my clothes when I bought some time. Even though it looked like it didn't really hurt, I desperately ran to the door, but he was quick to pin me down.

"Don't you run away from me! I was making things comfortable between us; do you want to do it on the floor?"

"Fuck you!" I punched him in the jaw and kicked him in the side as I pulled away from his grip. He still got up and pinned me to the wall this time. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled it down so he could run his tongue over my neck. I have experienced that thing over and over again. "I'm never giving you up, you understand?"

"Just let me go, and I might consider letting you live when I get back."

"You're something to die for. I wouldn't mind." He said as he let me go, "next time, I'll make sure I own you."

I growled at him as I quickly turned the knob. Thanks to him I looked like a complete mess, now I have to fix myself up before anybody sees me. I ran to the comfort room and locked the door behind me. My hair was dishevelled and I still haven't fully regained my strength, that stupid bitch suddenly jumped in on me, and looks like he'll do anything and jump on in every little opening to get me. I washed my face and fixed myself up, suddenly I felt very dirty. I told myself to not let my guard down, but I failed. I hope this doesn't mean that I'm being caught up in Lars' web too. As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, things just got nastier; Lee's face showed up. He had a mocking face as he leaned on the wall.

"How's my brother's little bitch?"

I grunted and tried to ignore him, but he just wouldn't shut up, "Sergei, my dear. You'll find out how much you don't deserve him."

"We'll see about that." I replied as I walked away. Now he really pissed me off. I don't care if I still haven't fully recovered, but I'm fired up to kick his puny little ass so I headed straight to the training room. When I looked at the time, I was surprised to see I'm an hour's away from my match, so I grabbed an instant meal for a quick lunch first before finally doing my warm-ups and shadow sparring. Anna called me out when she found me wiping myself off.

"Goodness where have you been? The boss is looking all over for you, and so is your mom."

"Why?"

"I don't know, they're saying something about a party of some sort. Tell me, is it your birthday?

"My birth—oh damn, yeah. In two days, I thought no one cared about that anymore."

"My, my, my! Look who's turning a year older. Oh hey, spare that for later and focus on your upcoming match. I want to see you make that Lee Chaolan cry."

"I'll do my best."

"Good! Now, if you excuse me I still have to do some things. I'll see you later!"

"Alright."

So, it _is_ my birthday. I'm secretly flattered that they didn't forget about that, I stopped celebrating it for quite some time now. I felt back on track, all I needed was to sweat off the drug, so it seems. Anyway, I still hated Lars' cheap shot.

The hour has come for my match; I changed into my battle gear so I can move more easily. The spotlights' burning brightness lit up the stage and the ring was waiting to have its share of blood. I don't want to disappoint anybody from my side, specially my comrades back in the HQ, so I have to be serious in handing over this flaming homosexual's ass on a plate. The announcer had already introduced us, and obviously, a lot of female audiences screamed upon seeing Lee step in the ring, and obviously they also didn't know that like them, he also likes men.

"Kill that motherfucker!" I heard my mother scream, making Bruce and Anna laugh. She's starting to adopt words from random people.

"Come on," he teased.

"_Bitch." _I thought.

His kicks were damn fast, but I have no idea why he still continued kicking even though I already backed off to dodge them, so because of that stupidity I grabbed his leg and jerked it down so I can grapple him. As soon as I did, I gave him a total of two punches in the face, a knee in the mid-section, and a double hammer on the back. He wheezed as he got up.

"G-gold dig-ger…" he sneered as blood trickled from the side of his mouth. Seriously, now, did I just waste all my time in the gym training just because this guy wants to take my devil boy away from me? I hope not. He gave me a roundhouse and almost hit me in the head. I side-stepped and gave him a leg lock, and so as not to prolong the match even though I proved that my wasted time still did good (to make the drug effects fade), I twisted to the side so it'll be much harder for him to escape. I pulled him away from the ropes so he will have nothing to hold onto until that glorious sound hit my ears—he was tapping desperately on the mat while screaming in pain, signalling that he just submitted to my move. I let him go as the referee raised my hand in victory. The women who were cheering for him a while ago shut up, while some of them cheered. I could hear my mother screaming with Anna as Bruce clapped his hands. Kazuya gave me a thumbs-up from the balcony. Upon seeing him, I wanted to remove any trace of Lars from my body, so after changing into fresh clothes, I met him up in the lobby.

"Hey baby. That was a good match. I didn't expect it to be that quick."

"No wonder he couldn't win against you." I said as we exited the arena.

"By the way, where were you during my match with the German girl?" He asked suspiciously. Uh-oh, I needed a fast excuse, so I staggered to search my mind for one, something like—"I was training, of course."

"Are you sure? Bruce said you aren't there when he checked."

"Maybe he just missed me. I had a quick lunch outside too."

"Alright. Anyway, I know you'd ask about what happened…"

"Damn right, so what happened?"

"Guess what."

"You lost?" I joked. Yes, I know what a joke means now.

"Oh goddamn you Sergei Dragunov I won of course. I think it was as long as your match with Lee."

"Awesome." I almost gave him a kiss, but realized we were out in the open. When we reached the parking lot, my mother along with Bruce and Anna were waiting outside by the limousine.

"There's my boy! Ooh I'm so proud of you!" My mother said as she gave me a tight embrace.

"Congratulations, Mr. Dragunov." Both bodyguards exclaimed.

"Thanks guys."

"Alright, let's hit the road and eat out." Kazuya said, snapping his fingers to signal the driver. Inside the vehicle, I noticed my mother who kept glancing at us, I was thinking that it's because I was wrapped around Kazuya.

"Oh, I'm sorry mother."

"Oh no, it's alright. I find it cute." She smiled, "… and I find it sad too, not because you're on the other side of love, but because of the people around. I'm starting to hate the society because it hurts me more than it hurts you, my son, to not do what you like in public. You can't hold hands outside, you can't be all over each other while in the park, and you know things like that."

"We're used to that, mother." I said.

"Still, I feel so sad. I wish I could do something about it."

I smirked and squeezed her hand.

"I thought I'm never going to see that smile again, my boy."

"You and your mother are very close." Kazuya said as he looked outside the window.

"Why, my dear, how is your relationship with your mother?"

"She died when she gave birth to me."

"Don't you have any siblings?"

"So far… I don't have any."

My mother laughed heartily, "you have some sense of humor, don't you, Kazuya?"

If he only knew what his 'sibling' had done to me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

After eating out downtown, we headed back to the hotel. But I want to spend some time alone with my devil boy so after saying good bye for a while to my mom, Bruce, and Anna, we hit the road once again.

"They're celebrating my son's victory in a different way, I think." I heard my mother tell both the bodyguards.

Inside the limousine, I was already hell-bent on 'cleaning up' Lars' dirty acts from me. I can see the shock on his face while I was doing my work on him. Usually it was him who would initiate, but because of what happened it won't be business as usual for us.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as I unbuttoned his shirt.

"No, baby, nothing's wrong." I replied.

"Why did you suddenly heat up, anyway?"

"I'm just happy I beat up your little brother's butt."

"I see. Where do you want to go, anyway?"

"Somewhere where we can be alone." (No, I didn't get that from Joan Jett's song.)

"My house?"

"That's perfect."

His place was an hour away from the hotel, so upon reaching our destination we were overly warmed-up in the limo. Now, just a little more and every bit of his brother's trace will all be erased, and that would make me feel happier. It isn't my first time to be in his place, but somehow, it felt a little warmer this time, or maybe it's just because of the body heat we're currently exchanging.

"Oh thank the gods you didn't forget to lube yourself up." I said hoarsely. I felt like I was going to break into half because his force was so rigid the bed almost wanted to give up, and judging by its creaking, he was going strong—and fast. Now, I'm finally free from that stupid a-hole's spell. I needed to support myself from the headboard because if I didn't I would fall off face-first. I was gripping the sheets too hard I think I ripped a part of it.

After everything, I felt at ease. While he got up to get a couple of glasses for some champagne from the room's mini-fridge, I sat up and sighed in contentment. "Damn, that was good." I said.

"You think?" He replied as he handed me the other glass.

"I sure do."

"I thought the only chance we could do it is during free time. Now I was wrong, cheers."

The glasses clinked as I wrapped an arm around him. "What is this celebration that Anna's been talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know, it's your freaking birthday in two days. I wanted to hold up a really big party."

"You know I'm not a guy who's into big parties. Can't we just celebrate it with a few close friends?"

"C'mon, let's be different. We'll think of a theme, and everyone who's going to attend should comply or they'll be kicked out."

"A theme?"

"Yeah, like 'black'. Everything and everyone should be in black, or 'Goth', which I think suits you, then everyone should look like vampires or werewolves or whatever."

"That's too lavish."

"Just this once, it wouldn't hurt."

"Fine, I'll choose black."

Back at the hotel, I told my mother about Kazuya's plan.

"That's a good idea! I've been thinking about it lately, but why choose 'black' as the theme color?"

"I don't know, I find black mysterious and classy."

"Alright, if that's what you like. I also heard that it's a break from the tournament on that day, so everything should fall into place. I feel so excited for you, this will be another one of the few times you celebrated a grand birthday party in which the last was when you're sixteen. Your eighteenth birthday was a complete mess, that's exactly why I hate house parties. Where should we have it anyway?"

"I don't know."

"How about in the biggest function room in this hotel?" Kazuya suggested, holding a pen and a piece of paper.

"Wait, is everybody attending? I don't like that."

"Alright, so here's your pen and paper, write down the people whom you wanted to come and in that way, we'll have an idea on how big the room should be."

"Okay."

"Don't forget Christie, Julia, and Leo!"

"Mother…"

"What did I say?"

"Fine, I'll list them up, geez."

I don't know if I should add Paul who I met last tournament, or Bob, but just to make more people to come, I added them up. I also called some comrades in Russia, and all seven of them promised to come. I told them they aren't my real friends if they miss this one, ha! What a bunch of gullible people. Alright, so that makes twelve people, with Anna and Bruce automatically included, that makes fourteen, that's quite a crowd, but Kazuya thinks it's still not enough, since it doesn't even make up twenty people even if he, myself, and my mother were included. Of course, I would never invite Lars, he might cause a riot. It's really hard to have these parties.

"I give up!" I exclaimed, slamming my hand on the table.

"You're so stubborn! If you don't start inviting more, I'll do it myself." My mother explained as she started heading for the door.

"Mother, wait! You can't do this to me!" I said in despair. I'm sure she'll invite random people and maybe some of those will be the ones I hate! I pulled her by the arm and pleaded not to go on with her plan.

"What do you think you're doing, young man?" She yelled.

"Alright, alright! I'll invite more people just… stop, for god's sake, please stop."

"That's my boy!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

I really thought that I did these things because I'm possessed by the evil spirit of stupidity, but I looked like a complete idiot approaching people out of nowhere. Here's what happened during the time I asked the other competitors to come to my party the next day; when I approached the red-haired guy, he almost raised his fists at me. I learned that his name was "Hwoarang" when I last checked the fighter database in the lobby, when I saw his picture, I thought, _'oh, this was the guy who's being done by his boyfriend in the locker room.'_ Then I decided to invite him just because I remembered the imagery they produced in my head.

"Dude, what the hell do you want from me? You're creeping me out." He said cautiously.

"Calm down, I just want you to come to my party." I said half-assedly.

"_Your _party?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Are you deaf?"

"No, but I just can't see a guy like you having parties. Why should I go, anyway?"

"Because my mother told me to."

"Is that it?"

"Look, man. Shut up and just go to my party or my mother would die."

"What the hell?" He was about to say another word but I forced the invitation down his chest.

"Dude you spelled my name wrong!" He yelled as he looked at the piece of paper.

"I can't even pronounce your name right. By the way, make sure you bring that along with you."

I heard him whisper "_fucker_" as I left. I continued my quest throughout the whole day inviting people.

"Excuse me, are you Zafina?" I asked as I tapped her in the shoulder. The database was a great help.

"That's not the right way to ask a woman." She said as she turned around.

"Are you _Zafina_?" I repeated to get this over with.

She sighed and nodded her head, "yes, I am Zafina. What do you need?"

"Come to my party and save my mother's life. Make sure you bring this along with you." I said as I wrote down her name on the invitation and handed it to her.

"Is it a benefit party for your mother?" She asked.

I just glanced at her and left. I'm tired of talking already. When I saw Julia roaming the hotel grounds outside, I silently gave her the invitation, and I did the same to Christie who was in the pool area, and Leo who was having an afternoon meal in the café. She tried to talk me into joining her but I left her quickly.

"Meanie!" She exclaimed.

As for the other people, they had surprised looks on their faces when they realized it was me who was giving out invitations to them; specially Paul and Bob. Death angels needed to party once in a while, too…… not. What I really meant to say was "I'M A BIG IDIOT." After the torturous ordeal that I just went through, I came back to the suite to report to my mother about my status.

"Welcome back, my son. So did you hand out all twenty invitations?"

"Not all, mother. Three of them said it was a joke and refused to go."

"Well, it's their loss. I think this is going to be a great party!" She smiled as she pinched my cheek, "you're so cute!"

I rolled my eyes and pinched my nose bridge. I'll talk to her heart-to-heart before she leaves in a few days. She came back from the kitchen with a tray of biscuits and some tea. "Here, let's plan more about your party."

"But mother…"

"No 'buts' work on me, boy. _Anyway, a party isn't complete without music…"_

"_It'll be fine!"_

"_Idiot! Can you imagine a big room full of people who hears nothing but silence? Son, you need to socialize a little more than what you do with Kazuya in bed…"_

"_Mother!"_

"_Shut up, let me talk. What I'm trying to say is; you need to think of other people's feelings too. You think that I would enjoy staying in a party full of strangers and bore myself to death? That shouldn't happen or people would think that you're a bad host, and it also reflects your personality, so let me tell you this one more time, son; stop being so timid. You won't earn anything from that. Since when did you stop taking other people in?"_

Great, my mother just gave me a lecture_._

"_Just get to the point, ma."_

"_Alright, I did a research about music that people would love partying to in the internet, like this one; 'I Will Survive' by Gloria Gaynor, what do you think?"_

"_Mother, this isn't a 70's disco-themed party or a gay bash party. I would hate that to play in that occasion."_

"_Ha! You think I'll stop there? If you hate oldies, I also did some research on new music. I listened to something from a band called 'Panic! At The Disco'. Since they have 'disco' on their name, I thought that they would make people dance. The one I listened to, I think, was called 'New Perspective' or some sort…"_

I stared at my mother in silence for about half- a-minute. She looked uncomfortable so she spoke up again, "_you kids are too demanding. I saw you with an mp3 player yesterday so I would like to know what songs are in there, so I could just tell whoever the person that would play the music to just hook this up into the sound system. See, I also know the latest technology!"_

"_I don't think those songs are fit for a party." _I said, but my mother ignored me and grabbed my iPod player on the end table.

"_Let's do a simple dry run on this. I'll hook this up to the centralized sound system; then I'll see whether this would be a great move. Alright, it's a good thing you have these different connectors in here…" _she said as she bent down to get an R.C.A jack from under the cupboard. Kazuya got it a week ago because he was testing his newly-bought mp3 player with the sound system during that time as well. He couldn't stand the music in my iPod so he bought himself one, and if that's the case, then it just might fail to make people happy in my party. But then, I wouldn't want another litany from my dear mother. When she finished setting up, she pushed the 'play' button. When Children of Bodom started playing "Living Dead Beat" on the speakers, she instantly turned her head from side to side in disagreement and pressed the stop button.

"_You listen to these things? We need to find a much suitable repertoire that everybody can relate to. How angry were you at this world?" _She said as she handed me back my iPod. _"I think I should conduct a survey. Will you come with me?_

"_No, I have some—"_

"_Will you come with me?"_

"_Yes, mother."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

We went back to the lobby a while later, my mother was carrying a pad and a pen along with her, too. She told me to watch her 'work her magic' on mingling with strangers from a distance, so I sat on the waiting area on the corner and rested my chin on my hand. I fiddled with my phone and sent a message to Kazuya about some nonsense. His only reply was _"go screw urself, m busy,"_ you've got a point there, baby. My mother placed herself somewhere where her conversations would still be audible, and the first respondent to her survey was none other than my 'best friend', Lars. How great.

"Excuse me, mister, can I ask you a question?" She asked wearing her best smile.

"Of course, ma'am, what is it?" The bastard replied.

"What kind of music makes you want to dance?"

Even though Lars had a 'WTF' look on his face, he still answered nonetheless, "I don't listen to those kinds of music. Sorry."

"Oh it's alright, thanks for your time anyway."

Lars bowed and left. I thought that he didn't notice me, but he did, and the pervert winked at me. Don't you ever rape me again. My mother went to me for a while and told me that I should always smile—smile? Oh I am so pulling my head off my body—I would never, ever in my whole damn life, will do that; even if the law says you should or you'll die.

My mother went back to her survey business with the people who came into the hotel's entrance. Some of their answers made me snicker, though I don't smile. Funny, isn't it?

"Excuse me, miss, what song makes you want to dance?" She asked a petite Chinese girl who looked like she's high in sugar.

"I love Britney Spears' 'If U Seek Amy'!"

"Alright, thank you." My mother replied as she wrote it down on the pad. What a nightmare; if only she knew what that song meant.

"Hey, Christie, over here!" My mother yelled, waving at the Brazilian.

"Oh, hi Maria!"

"I just wanted to ask you what song makes you want to dance."

"Since I love dancing, I have a lot of songs that makes me want to dance, but right now, I think it would be Beyonce's 'Single Ladies'"

"That's good, thank you!"

"You're welcome."

This is becoming worse than ever, first there was Britney, then Beyonce; then what's next, Lady Gaga? I don't hate these artists, but I just don't get amused to their kind of music. It's too… "happy". Besides, I don't dance. I would sing my life away, but I won't dance.

When we went back at the suite, she showed me the list she had generated so far. I must've fallen asleep before she ended up her interviews.

"_Here, son, look at this list…"_

I checked out the list my mother gave me, and I saw a lot of "Poker Face" on it, it's full of Gaga, alright. There's some Cobra Starship, Japanese bands my mother have misspelled, unheard artists I have no idea exists; also misspelled; Eminem, Jaymie Foxx, Britney, Beyonce, Britney, Beyonce, and some other artists that I didn't want to read on anymore. Too bad I'm not letting any of this play in my party. Call me whatever you want, but this is nearly impossible for me to make it happen.

"_Did you like anything on it?" _She asked with hopes of a positive response.

"_No." _

"_You're making me mad, Sergei! Your party is tomorrow and everything should be done quickly!"_

"_I'll think about it over today, mother."_

"_And then what?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Listen to me, young man, and listen to me good! I will punish you if you don't make up a list of what should happen by tomorrow. Understood?"_

"_Yes, mother." _I said stoically. I received threats more grave than my mother's so maybe that's the reason I don't feel so much fear anymore. I shrugged my shoulders and took a nap on the couch with my mother calling up Anna to ask about the status of the room to be used tomorrow.

When I woke up later that afternoon, my mother was the one napping on the other couch this time. I took off my jacket and blanketed it over her before sitting right on top of Kazuya's desk, thinking about the songs. These little things give me big problems. As I was about to finish my list, Kazuya suddenly appeared at the door, looking tired as ever, even though he none of us had a scheduled match today. He quieted down when he noticed my mother sleeping.

"Hey baby." I greeted. He only removed his tie and went straight to the bedroom, the usual reply I'd get, but this time, it was kind of different. He poked his head out of the doorway and went back out.

"What're you doing on my desk?" He asked.

"Nothing, just making a list. Should I get off?"

"No, it's fine. It's just that you're giving me an idea or something..." He replied as he walked over towards me. His hands crept upon my lap as he wore a suggestive grin on his face.

"Oh, I get your idea."

"You look kinda hot sitting on my desk like that." He said, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the side.

"Not here!" I whispered.

"It's okay, she's fast asleep…" Kazuya said as he started running his mouth over the side of my neck. I suppressed my moans as hard as I could to prevent my mother from waking up. I was very cautious with every little stir that she makes. Thank goodness she isn't wearing her glasses; in case she wakes up, she wouldn't really know what we're doing because if her eye problems—or at least won't see it clearly. His hand crept from under my shirt as I almost wanted to invite him inside the bedroom; this is everyday sex that I'm talking about—unexpected, but nevertheless happening. It's weird. When we started making out I dropped the pen on the floor, and since the pen was kind of heavy and the floor was made of marble, it made quite a sound. My mother suddenly jolted up and looked around suspiciously.

"WHO'S THERE? _Mudak…_" She yelled, and it was too late for me and Kazuya to pull away from each other, when I tapped him on the shoulder for him to stop, my mother was already on his back, taking a closer look at things.

"Kazuya, is that you?" She said as she felt Kazuya's face.

"Yes, it's me."

"Is that my son? Sergei, is that you?"

"Yes, mother it's me."

"What are you both doing?"

"Uh… nothing… talking about the party…"

"Good! I thought you're doing it on the table."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

Kazuya's phone rang later that day, and it displayed Anna's number. I was busy listing down the songs and my mother was busy listing down the itineraries for the party.

"Speak up so everyone can hear you." Kazuya answered. He put his phone on loudspeaker so everybody would know her report about the function room and all the stuff needed.

"Hey, guys. Everything's okay in here, all the lights are placed, and all the decorations have already been put up."

"Did you hire a sound guy for the performers?"

"Wait…" I objected, "…a sound guy? Performers? Don't you all think that it's too much for a party with a limited number of people?

"Why do you have to be such a killjoy, son? It's your birthday, everyone should be happy, even though you aren't. You don't appreciate our efforts…" My mother scolded.

"Sergei, honey, I thought that having bands performing live would be better than hurting your head thinking of the songs that everybody wants to listen to." Kazuya said, squinting his eyes at me.

"Sir, I contacted five bands, two of them are locally known, and the others are from the international scene." Anna replied.

"How much do they want?"

"Cancel those bands, Anna, I don't want them. You can just hire the sound guy to play my songs." I said angrily. Kazuya and my mother looked at me in dismay, making me feel quite the antagonist in this whole affair. I heard Anna sigh on the other line; "so how is it going to be, Mr. Mishima?"

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Kazuya finally agreed, "alright, it's his birthday, let's do as he wishes." My mother nodded her head and stroked her temples. Kazuya said goodbye to Anna as he stood in the middle of the room, "I hope that you're happy now."

We all went downstairs to check out the room ourselves. There was a stage on the rear end of the area, and there were spotlights almost everywhere. The speakers were on every corner, and decorations hung in every part of the room. There was also a podium on the stage, probably for the host (which I think will be my mother or Anna) and for everyone who wanted to speak about yours truly. The whole area still seemed to be pretty large for my celebration, unless there are some people who wanted to crash in. I gave the list of my songs to the sound guy as he gave it a dry run. It sounded good on large speakers so it kept me amused for a moment. Kazuya and my mother were practically yelling at each other since the music was so loud with Alice In Chains on the speakers. It was a funny sight. I was surprised when a high-definition wide screen was put up by the workers over the stage. I asked one of them about its exact size, and they said it was 120 inches wide. I don't want to object anymore because they might smash the whole thing over my head. Nothing can be hidden in this party, so it seems. Everything was in black, including the tablecloths, the seat covers, the upholstery, etc., and it looked good on my eyes, it almost looked like a rave party. I tapped Kazuya on the shoulder and yelled at him as well.

"I WANT SKULLS AS CENTERPIECES ON THE TABLE!"

"WHAT?"

"SKULLS ON THE TABLE!"

"CAN YOU TELL THE SOUND GUY TO TURN DOWN THE FUCKING MUSIC?"

I did just as what he told me, and the sound guy quickly obeyed. I finally told devil boy what I wanted without yelling anymore, "I said I want skulls as centrepieces on each table."

"You're goddamn crazy."

"C'mon, baby, it's my birthday!"

"Whatever you like, as long as you stop bitching about everything." He left as he told Anna about my request. She called up the supplies store where she got the decorations from. She made a thumbs-up, which means that they have it—quite miraculously regarding the state of the damn country we're in. They have one hell of a store, it seems. Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my pocket, and it was one of my buddies back in the HQ.

"_Hey."_

"_Comrade! We have arrived, but there's a little problem…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I know that you only invited seven of us, but that's not the case anymore."_

"_Oh. So how many are you now?"_

"_Well, I think there are fifty of us, and here's what's more, the colonel and the major are coming too."_

"_No shit…"_

"_Ivan has a big mouth. I told him not to tell anyone when you called, and the next day the whole battalion knew about your birthday."_

"_I'll kill him when I see him."_

"_So, what are your orders, sir?"_

"_Head off to where I am—the hotel near the Iron Fist Arena, it's the only one there is, and I'll meet all of you in the lobby when you get here."_

"_How about our accommodations?"_

"_I'll talk to the owner. See you later."_

I hung up and went over to Kazuya who was overlooking things from the balcony.

"My friends have arrived." I said as I put my arms around his neck.

"You're kinky, risking the secrecy of our relationship by doing this on public." He replied with his arms around my waist as he gave me a light kiss.

"It's quite dark in here, no one would notice." I said, but I was wrong. I didn't notice that the camera was focused on the both of us and whatever we were doing was displayed on the widescreen for everyone to see—'everyone' composed of only three people, thankfully. It was the crews' break so everyone was out except for my mother, Anna and Bruce who, in turn, grabbed the camera and focused it somewhere else. My eyes widened with shock and thought that if this happened in the actual party, we're screwed.

"What were you two doing? That was dangerous!" Anna screamed as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"That was unexpected." My mother squealed. Bruce sighed and shook his head.

Later that day, I told Kazuya about my comrades, and the two officials that are coming. This is very delicate and we must be very careful about everything, we must not let anything show through. My mother was almost panicking when she knew that the colonel and the major were coming.

"This should all go well! Son! When you introduce Kazuya to your bosses, tell him to behave."

"He knows that, mother."

"Kazuya! If you love my son so much, don't grope his ass in their presence."

"I-I will never do that…"

"Good boy!" She exclaimed as she pinched him on the cheek. All that Kazuya did was look surprised. I bet no one ever did that to him before. He caressed his cheek as he went off to the kitchen to grab a drink. My phone rang once again in my pocket, and my comrade told me that they have already arrived in the lobby.

"I hope there are enough rooms available for all of them." I told Kazuya inside the elevator on the way down.

"Of course there is, there's a lot of vacancies on the tenth floor, and for your bosses, there's still the presidential suite."

"That's in the penthouse beside our room."

"Yeah, so?"

"Is their room soundproof?"

"I don't know. Ours is."

"That's pretty scary."

"Why?"

"Think it over."

He placed a finger over his mouth and really thought about why I'm asking about the soundproof room until we reached the lobby. It was a sea of browns and greens with my comrades on the waiting lounge.

"It looks like your party isn't limited to a number of people anymore." He exclaimed.

"Don't do anything stupid." I told him through gritted teeth.

Everyone gave a salute as soon as they saw me, and I saluted back, specially to the major and the colonel.

"_Sir, it's an honor to have you come into my party." _I told the colonel.

"_Don't think about it, comrade. We always counted on you for almost everything."_

"_By the way, colonel, major, this is Kazuya Mishima, the owner of this hotel and also one of our allies."_

"Mr. Mishima! It's a great pleasure to meet you. I see that you have met our top-guns here, Dragunov, yes?"

"Yes, colonel, he and I are _very good_ friends." Kazuya replied with a smirk as he shook hands with the two officials.

"Oh, I see. Forgive him for being too temperamental all the time, you see, he's very concentrated on his job."

"He is, and I'm used to his attitude. We know each other very well, anyway. And he's doing a good job for me too, blow by blow."

I laughed nervously and violently elbowed him on the side. Although nobody knew what he really meant, it still made me nervous.

"Really? Are you a long-time friend of his?"

"Most likely, yes."

"I see."

"Alright, I'll tell the butlers to bring up your entire luggage in your rooms. Your keys will be given later. In the meantime, why don't you take them to the restaurant, Sergei?"

"Yeah, sure. How about you?"

"Go on ahead, I'll just make arrangements on their rooms with the manager and I'll follow you guys in the restaurant."

"Alright, see you later."

He smirked and bowed to the rest of my comrades as he left—with a wink that is. I thought; _"Shit that is so retarded of him." _ I turned around to look at my comrades' reactions, but they didn't seem to notice since they're too busy looking around in awe, even the major and the colonel looked impressed by the grandeur of the whole place. Thank goodness it went off that easy, until Ilya, the one I called "Ilya the Idiot" came up to me and whispered, _"did he just wink at you, sir?"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

Everyone chattered cheerfully as we all gathered in the restaurant; which was preparing a sumptuous buffet via Kazuya's orders. My comrades knew that I wasn't the type that talks too much, as seen when I sat between the major and the colonel with my chin resting on my hand. Since we were separated into five 10-seater tables, the whole place looked exclusive for the military. I noticed some people wondering what's going on, and some looked rather curious. Some even posed with some of the soldiers for some reason. As soon as the alcohol was served, everyone cheered and greeted me a happy birthday. Great, now everyone knew what this is all about. Kazuya had already arrived after a few minutes. He greeted everyone once again and sat down beside me. This is all freaking me out; the major had to move opposite the other side of the table just to give way to him. Beads of sweat have formed on my forehead, and this is all getting tricky; first it was my mother, then my whole crew, but there's no way in hell that I'll ever come out to them even if they shoot me in the head. The buffet was ready and everyone fell in line to get their plates and get their share of the meal. I only planned on having a light dish since I already ate earlier this evening. Everyone went back to their tables and happily chewed their food—they haven't tasted anything this good after the continuous battle rations they have always ate.

"So, Mr. Mishima, what made you decide to oppose the Mishima Zaibatsu?" The major asked as he forked a slice of salmon from his plate. He raised his fork in allocation of something for Kazuya to eat, but he just shook his head and denied to eat anything.

"It's relatively simple, major. Things just can't go on like that, you know, everyone gets tired of everyday violence. This had to stop and everything should go back to normal."

"Do you believe that you and your allies are the keys to end all this mayhem?"

"I do. And I'll do whatever it takes to stop the Zaibatsu from dominating the planet."

"I'm a little curious, Mr. Mishima, but what association do you have with the current owner? I know that you used to own that company after your father, Heihachi. I used to watch everything in the news back then."

"Jin Kazama is my son, major. And I ought to teach him a good lesson that hopefully he won't forget."

"Oh, I see. That explains the great resemblance." The major said as he laughed lightly. The major had found the colonel and indulged in their own conversation after a while. They were in the middle of their gabbing when I suddenly spit out the vodka that I was drinking.

"_Are you okay, comrade?" _The colonel asked me when he noticed my unusual behaviour.

"_Yes, yes, don't worry, I'm fine."_ I replied. He nodded and went back to talking with the major. I couldn't tell him that Kazuya had just ran his hands over my lap and in between my legs.

"OW!" He roared as I stabbed him in the leg with a fork. The group was startled and asked if everything was okay. "Don't worry, gentlemen, I just… bit my tongue." He had a poor excuse, but everyone was too drunk to even care. When everyone retired to their rooms later that night, I sighed in relief. Finally I don't have to fake anything anymore. Inside the elevator, I was confronting Kazuya about his actions a while ago, he only snickered in reply.

"How about doing something entirely different tonight?" He proposed seductively. It's hard to say 'no' when he looks and talks like that.

"Like what?"

The evening was quiet and it seemed perfect. The late night sky was illuminated by the skyscrapers and the heavenly bodies, and for some reason, the atmosphere felt erotic all of a sudden. We started making out as soon as we got in the room. The lights were off save for the light in the counter and the lights outside, and he was undressing me. I totally forgot the way he acted a while ago.

"Let's hit the Jacuzzi." He whispered. I don't know how we got in the spa room, but I didn't care. This was the best workout of all, and he was the best instructor I have ever encountered. We were about to do the main event but we were just so shocked about the reason why we suddenly stopped; as soon as I turned around and support myself on the sink, I saw my mother on the mirror, and she was smiling behind us—she was soaking in the tub and we didn't even notice her!

"Hi, boys. That was quite a show you just did!"

I felt like my ears were on fire, and I wanted to grab my pistol back in the bedroom and shoot myself dead. Kazuya suddenly zipped back his pants with his mouth agape both in shame and shock.

"How long have you been watching us, mother?" I said as I desperately tried to pull my pants up as well.

"As soon as you came in through the door. You should've knocked so I can leave." She said like what she just saw was normal. I told her a million times to forget what she saw and that she retires for the night. She did, but without making fun of us first. Kazuya and I had already lost appetite in doing it so we just did the same. I feel like this is some kind of omen about what could happen tomorrow. We all woke up early the next morning, Anna was prancing around the room, checking if everything would be okay for the party later. She also called the sound management guys if they're ready to rock later. "Good morning, sir. Everything is going according to plan." Anna said as she put down the phone.

"Good." Kazuya replied as he yawned and scratched his eyes.

After breakfast, everyone went busy. My mother pulled out her best dress and squealed with excitement. She had been doing that a lot lately. I already had something to wear for the party, I always brought along formal outfits just in case, this time I'm not even aware that I would have some kind of a birthday party, my instincts just told me to.

"Alright, everyone get dressed! The party will start in a few hours. I'll go on and put my make-up." My mother said.

"I should do the same; I'll see all of you later." Anna said as she excused herself and went out of the room. My mother was very excited to see what I was wearing and how I would look like so she knocked hard on our door after half an hour and yelled outside for us to let her in. As soon as I opened the door she stormed towards me and gave me a hug.

"You're so handsome, my son! You really are the son of your father, wait, is that eyeliner you're wearing?"

"Um, yes. I thought I should put it on to give my eyes some life." I replied. I only wear this during special events.

"It suits you well. Kazuya, you are very lucky to have my son, isn't it? He looks so handsome; just look at him!" She said as she held me by the arms and forced me to turn around and face devil boy.

Kazuya nodded in agreement, because if he didn't I would love to knock him out. He looked hot in his black tuxedo, and he was in his spiky hair again. If he continued being like that I might not be able to control myself later, it was hard.

"But the only thing I don't like is your hairstyle, Sergei. You have always wore the same 'do as soon as you grew your hair, but don't worry, I'll fix it." My mother said as she grabbed Kazuya's hair gel on the table.

"Wait, what are you going to do, mother?" I protested, but she slapped my hand and held me by the shoulders. "Stay still or I'll hit you with this jar." My face scrunched up in disappointment that she still treated me like I was a toddler. Kazuya snickered as he went to the balcony to have a smoke.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. My mother removed the elastic from my hair, and since she did it rather briskly, I thought that she ripped all the hair at the back of my head.

"Ouch!"

"You'll get hurt even more if you continue to move, stay still, will you?" She said as she started smearing the gel all over my hair. I hate the way she does it, but if I move, she might throw me outside the window. I just prepared myself for whatever the result may be. After a few minutes, she proudly beamed, "there, it's done! Look at yourself in the mirror, son, you look like a rock star."

Kazuya went back in and gave his own comment, "you look like a vampire." My hair was loose, and the gel's role was to hold it in place. I thought that it looked bad, but in some way I liked it. I put on my coat and brushed myself a little bit. Giving the finishing touches and fixing the last threads, I was ready to have the first social party since I was sixteen. I felt vulnerable.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI**

_**I'm so sorry for uploading late and for uploading a single chapter only! My stupid laptop broke down on me, so I hope you'll still stay tuned all the way to the end, updates shall come soon, thanks a lot!**_**  
**

The party would start at six in the evening tonight, and it was only an hour after lunch but we're fully dressed already because Kazuya said he wanted to take me somewhere before the party initiates later. My mother, on the other hand, was fully dressed because she complained of herself of being slow when it comes to dolling-up herself. She went up to Anna's room to catch the latest gossip and ask for fashion tips. Meanwhile, Kazuya and I hopped inside the limousine to go somewhere.

He never said anything clear about the exact location of our destination, and I don't want to be such a bitch so I kept quiet. Quite miraculously nothing funny happened between us inside the limo, all we did was talk about what should happen in the next days of the tournament, possible rivals, and the possibility of him paying a visit to my Motherland when this is all over. We've talked about that before, but I didn't think he was serious until he told me that he would love to see the environment of my workplace and if there are any other people "secretly involved" in my life.

I told him that I would never go out of my way with him, but that only made me feel guilty about having a one-night stand with his brother before; and it also made me shut up even more. I decided that I had to feel excited about that possibility; I wanted to show him around the country, and probably visit the family rest-house in the countryside. It was a hierarchy from my great grandparents, passed down from generation to generation, and since my father was gone, it technically was my property now, and I'm probably the last owner that it will ever have, because if I was married with children, I would pass it down to them. I feel so selfish.

After about a couple of hours on the road, we arrived at a guarded beach. Kazuya said that it was part of the Mishimas' estate properties. There were boulders resting on the seaside, and the waves gently hit the rocks as the sun started lighting the sky in different colors, signalling the waning of the day. He led me further along the wide stretch of sand, where no bodyguard was visible. I felt like we were in another totally different place as the sky displayed a magnificent prism of different hues from the setting sun. If this was his birthday present, all I'll ever ask to complete my life is to die in his arms.

We sat on a large rock not far from the sea. He sighed, supporting himself with his arms as he leaned back to view the breathtaking scenery unfolding before our eyes. I wrapped my arms around my folded knees and did the same. I've never unwound like this after several years, and everything felt peaceful, like the war never really existed, like everything was just a bad dream, but that was just wishful thinking. In a few moments, reality will make a comeback and grab everything by the balls.

"You know, everything happens by what we do. We do things that give people the chance to judge us, no matter how wrong they are." He said.

"I get what you mean." I replied, fixing my gaze on the horizon.

"If you do bad things, you're evil, if you do good things with people knowing that you're evil, it's just the same. They'll think that you're only doing it because you have something nasty up your sleeve. You know me very well, I grew up really frail, but because of certain things in my life I had to fight."

"You mean people are cowards?"

"Yeah, pretty much. They're afraid of taking risks. If I didn't take my chances, I wouldn't be alive right now. If you want to win the game, you'll take everything in, even if it means sacrificing your own good identity."

"I think you were really destined to be the world's hero."

"Maybe, but I think that I was also destined to be with angels, not devils."

I gave him a questioning look as he smirked and looked at the sky, "Jun was an angel. She passed on and I have no power of getting her back, even though we were two completely opposing individuals, we lived on because we took risks. Her family totally disapproved of our relationship, but we made sure that Jin would grow up to be as strong as his father, and that he would never experience anything from my childhood."

I nodded at him, but I was still confused. He carried on with his confession, "and just look at him now, completely independent and completely brainwashed by that old fart. He hates me, but no matter what had happened, I can't feel the same to him. He's my son, and even if the world turns upside-down it will never change. Maybe you will never hear this from me again, but I love him. It breaks my heart to see him hate me, and I want to teach him a lesson, a punishment that would proclaim how much of a father I should have been to him, if he wasn't taken away from me! I… want him to know how proud I am of him."

He was shaking with too much emotion, but his words overpowered me, and I can't move. Everything felt so heavy all of a sudden, but the mood changed after a short while. The sun was now starting to take its dip in the ocean.

"I was destined to be with angels… you, the White Angel of Death they call, are another one of my angels. I know that your heart's not completely holy, and just like my relationship with Jun, we're also forbidden, but we're from the same breed, nobody has to worry if anyone is good between us anymore..." He said as he faced me. It was quite dramatic.

"I can't bear you children; all I could do was to be your lover…" I said.

"That's what you do best! I don't care about having more children, I already have one and that was enough trouble for me to go through…"

"You mean you didn't really want to be a father?"

"No… look, what I mean is…" he cut his statement short by grabbing me closer beside him, kissing me on the process. "Romantic" was a word that never really existed in my vocabulary, but it looks like it had to apply in my situation right now. I closed my eyes and felt every hot breath, and tasted every ounce of that steely taste in his mouth. He ran his thumb across the deep scar on my lips when we finished, and that made me pull him in again as my tongue felt slick against his. The sun had already slept across the endless ocean when we pulled away.

"You were destined to be mine…" he whispered as he embraced me. I know he isn't the type to say those kinds of words, but he already did; the power of love must be really that overwhelming. Some people including myself may find this cheesy, but when a man of his calibre and status confesses what he really feels to another man that is stereotypically homicidal, it feels like you're in heaven. "I'm not hoping for the day when it's time for you to leave me…" he continued. I snickered, pushed him lightly, and punched him jokingly in the gut, "I'll be here for as long as you need me." He smiled at what I've just said. It was a sincere smile, and I think it was as beautiful as the remaining embers that the burning sun had left in the sky.

It was almost six so we had to get back to the hotel. My hair was unruly thanks to the ocean breeze from a while ago and I had to fix it again after a quick _session_ inside the limousine. I stepped out almost exhausted and I need to relax a little bit so that I'll have enough energy later in the actual party. Kazuya had already went ahead to see how things are going out. I found my mother and Julia sitting on a table just outside the function room, acting like the receptionists. Anna saw me and volunteered to be the host for the evening. I agreed with her and stayed outside for a little while, asking for some smokes from Bruce who was sitting in the smoking area.

"Wow, you look different." He said.

"I know." I replied as I sat down beside him.

"Yo, check out that red-haired dude. Don't you think he's sticking too much with that Mishima kid?"

"What? How can you say that?"

"In case you forgot I'm security. I always see them together by chance."

"Be a man and keep a secret will you?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? What's the secret then?" He asked, half-laughing. I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear.

"That Mishima kid does red-haired boys in the locker room."

He almost lifted the couch that we were sitting on because of too much laughter. The other contestants looked at him weirdly and shook their heads. He held his stomach as he continued laughing himself off. It was contagious. "Damn Bruce. I'll leave you alone before someone from the asylum shows up." I crushed my cigarette on the ashtray before getting up to greet the guests who were starting to pour in. My mother approached me and placed me inside by the entrance. "Stop roaming around and pay respect to the guests!" I rolled my eyes as she said this, but even if she told me to smile, I couldn't even put on a fake one. The major and the colonel signed their names on the guest list and greeted me with smiles on their faces, though. _"Happy birthday, comrade…"_ they said as they shook my hand.

"_Thank you, sirs… please, come inside and help yourself."_

I must've heard a gazillion _"happy birthdays", "wow, the skulls look exquisite", "wow, everything's in black it's like attending a funeral"_, and shook a thousand hands before the party finally kicked off. After a couple of songs from Disturbed, the microphone gave off a feedback and Anna appeared on stage. "Hello, testing, hello…" she said as she tapped the mic aggressively. "Oh there you go. Hello and good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the night where my good friend Mr. Sergei Dragunov turns a year older than he was yesterday!"

Everybody gave out a round of applause. Seeing from my perspective, the place was quite crowded. Ilya the Idiot tapped me on the shoulder and asked, "_Is she your girlfriend? She's hot."_

"_Shut the hell up if you want to keep your job." _I hissed. He did comply, and I heard him tell the others; _"the boss said she's not his girlfriend."_ A chorused "oh…" came out from everyone sitting on that table. Kazuya and my mother finally appeared by the entrance. He leaned close to my ear and whispered "happy birthday" before sitting down beside me. It was probably the most beautiful birthday greeting I got that night, and in some way it turned me on. Anna's voice rang once again from the stage, "alright people, please don't get spooked by Mr. Dragunov's taste for his party theme, it clearly shows his personality. And if you may ask me, he isn't that scary. The occasion would start with the testimonials from friends and family, and while it's in progress, you may drink along with their speeches, but not too much, because we want this party to be as sober as possible until everybody is done eating." Everyone gave out a polite laugh as Anna continued talking, "the refreshments are on the right corner of this room, and everybody is free to get as much as they want. I can see some people over there already. Anyway, let's start off the evening right away shall we? For our first speaker, I would like to introduce a very influential man in everybody's lives right now, and I owe him a lot as well, but it's not my night so without any further ado, a _very good _friend of the birthday boy, Mr. Kazuya Mishima!"

"_There's your boy!"_ My mother whispered as she giggled with excitement. I hope he doesn't say anything too vulgar about us.

_*Edited by request from Darial Kuznetsova_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII**

_Sorry for being late. I can't concentrate very well. *Depressed*_

The widescreen that hung above the stage displayed Kazuya's features in high-definition. Seeing him looking like that makes me want to fall in love with him the second time around. Looking back, I think that I'm the luckiest bastard in the world for having him. His lips curled into a slight smirk as he acknowledged the crowd, and it was pure heaven. A round of applause rang from the crowd, and my mother gave out a whistle to cheer him on. I clapped my hands and sighed nervously at what he might say. My mother sensed this and tapped my shoulders to assure me that everything will be okay. Kazuya raised his hand to silence the crowd, and the commotion dissolved into silence. Kazuya cleared his throat and started speaking, "good evening ladies and gentlemen, in behalf of the celebrant, I would to thank each and every single one of you for coming here tonight."

Another set of applause once swelled from the guests.

"I personally would like to commend my friendship with Mr. Sergei Dragunov whom I never really thought would play a role in my life one day. And knowing him personally makes me proud. We are working together as a team to bring back peace in our world, and he's a major help. Along with his allies and squad-mates whom I got in a pleasure to meet recently, I know that everything shall soon come into order. Sergei, I won't speak any longer about how good you are to me, and I… am…"

My mother and I looked at each other with narrowed eyes as we waited for Kazuya to go on with what he had to say; "I am proud to be by his side… thank you. Thank you very much and have a good evening." Everyone clapped their hands once again as Kazuya descended from the stage and went back to his seat in our table.

"That was a good one!" My mother commended.

"I thought that you'll slip up." I said.

"Relax, baby. I got this." He replied as he winked at me.

Anna replaced the former speaker on the podium and introduced the next one, which was eventually my mother. She kissed me on the cheek and went to take her place on the stage.

"Good evening, dear guests. Thank you all for coming to my dear _SSeryozha_'s birthday party. As a mother, and as any mother who would raise her son with the absence of her spouse, I am very, very proud of him. I just can't believe that he has gone this far as to honoring the Motherland," she paused to wipe the tears from her eyes before carrying on, "and as well as honoring his father's legacy," she came into a full halt as she completely cried out. I was worried about her condition because it might affect her heart; thankfully Anna came to shush her before I did. We stayed behind her for support.

"My dear son, I love you very much, and I wish you the best of everything. Don't die young; it's too early for you to be leaving me." She ended up chuckling through tears as the crowd chuckled along with her. "Happy Birthday, _Seryozha_. May you have all the good things in the world." She embraced me on-stage which got a big "AWW!" from everybody. I escorted her back to our place and kissed her on the cheek. I never got to kiss her since she arrived; everyone saw this so they continued to clap their hands.

The testimonials went on. My mother laughed, cried, and yawned, and as for myself I can't believe that as far as the night has been, everything was all good, that is until a commotion from somebody caused up a stir. Lee Chaolan suddenly popped out from nowhere, looking royally drunk. I don't know why no one noticed the presence of an unwanted guest, but maybe he talked his way into my party. He was staggering from all the alcohol as he desperately reached the stage. I can't move so suddenly because it would surely ruin everything, and as the celebrant, I will put this in the responsibility of the security.

He tapped the mike to the awe of everybody as they continued to watch the party crasher, clueless that he was never invited at all. Kazuya stood up and went over to Bruce who stood by as Anna watched closely for any funny movements. I can make out the words coming from Kazuya's mouth as he told them to await further orders. I watched cautiously and prepared to give them a hand to them as Lee finally spoke into the microphone, "oh, ha ha! Excuse me darlings… I'm a little off tonight… hic! Anyway, I heard it was your birthday, Mr. Dragunov, hic! So I didn't hesitate to mosey down over here without listing myself up in the… hic! Guestbook of yours, but would you be so hic! Hospitable to hear my words that I would say to you… what's up with that face, hic! Listen, dear… hic! This is what I wanted to tell you for a long time…"

"_Is he a friend of yours?"_ My mother whispered.

"_Mother, he's a rival."_ I replied through gritted teeth.

"_Then what is he doing here?"_

Lee went on nevertheless, "just remember to always hic! Open your heart and your mind, the way you… hic! Opened your legs to Kazuya! You liked that, my… hic… big brother? HA HA HA HA HA!!!!"

It was a sudden chaos. Kazuya was enraged big-time, but Anna stopped him and shook her head. Bruce tackled Lee down to the ground as other security escorted him outside the room.

"Dragunov you advantageous bitch! You'll never get him! He is mine!" He yelled as he was pulled outside by the arms. What a damn scandal! My mother covered her mouth with her hands as she looked at me wide-eyed. Murmurs started escalating from the crowd who was now stupefied at all the commotion the silver-haired freak had caused. My colleagues started whispering to each other, and for the umpteenth time in my life I wanted to melt like ice cream under the spotlights. The major approached me with a shocked look on his face. I thought, _'wow, I'm screwed,' _but all he did was ask me if I was okay.

"_Don't worry comrade, things happen really fast." _He said as he tapped my shoulder. The major also approached me and leaned closer to whisper something, _"he's not telling the truth isn't he?"_

"_Of course not, Major! He was drunk, and this is just some propaganda because I defeated him at the tournament just recently."_

The two officials nodded at each other. I hope that it worked. _"Well he basically ruined your party. Don't let that get into you!" _The colonel said as the major nodded in agreement.

Anna suddenly went up the stage and grabbed the microphone from the floor. "Good evening once again, dear guests, um… I'm really, really sorry about the slight incident a while ago please forget that it happened! Anyways, since the testimonials are over, why don't we just fill up ourselves with a sumptuous meal from the country's best chefs? Everybody please continue enjoying the rest of the evening!"

During the queue to the buffet table, I can see Leo whispering something to Christie while glancing at me occasionally. I bet that she's not the type to forget things easily, and she's not really the type to wear clothes that aren't on the verge of falling off. Just looking at the mini black dress she's wearing makes me dizzy. My mother made sure that I get the food first so she rushed over to the waiter to tell him to serve my food first because I was the celebrant. No matter how good the mutton chop had tasted in my mouth it still didn't change the fact that Lee Chaolan ruined my mood this evening. All the revelry in my blood was drained by what he said. I had an impression upon myself that I was a cheap whore and it's not good. Now I'm hell-bent on kicking his ass and handing it over to Kazuya on a plate in the very near future. My pride was stepped right on the spot. But right now, I would munch the thought away for the meantime.

After the "feeding time" was over, it was party time. The music started blaring from the speakers pumping everyone up for a night of dancing, but just as I've said it's not my cup of tea so instead of dancing with my two left feet blessed with clumsiness, I retreated to a quiet spot a little farther away from the festivity that would last until the wee hours of the night. It was one of the hotel's balconies that had a really nice view of the city so I lingered in there for a moment. I was lost in deep thought when a deep voice suddenly boomed behind me.

"There you are." It said.

The ray of red from his eye told me that it's none other than my devil boy. I smiled at him as he went over to kiss me. I pushed him away while looking around suspiciously for any intruder of privacy.

"Don't worry; no one will see us here. Everyone's too busy dancing," he assured. "Are you okay?"

"Not after your douche of a brother ruined my night."

"I'm so sorry baby… I didn't know that he would crash in…"

"It's not your fault. He's just jealous; he would do everything to bring me down."

"Not while I'm around." He pulled me in once again as I succumbed to him. I almost forgot that we were out in the open. When we were through, he decided to go back inside the function room, "are you gonna come with?"

"You go on ahead; I'll just have some smokes."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

I nodded and watched him disappear back into the party. I was just about to put out my cigarette when another disembodied voice spoke in the darkness. I knew that I heard that voice before, and when I turned to look at who the voice's owner was, there stood Lars, with something in his hand.

"Happy birthday..." He said as he handed me the object that he was holding. It turned out to be a bunch of red and black roses. I hesitantly received his present and backed away a little bit.

"Relax…" He assured, but I'm not convinced.

"How could I with you injecting stuff in me so that I could sleep with you?"

"I don't do that all the time, you know. But maybe you would change your mind though."

"Whatever the hell do you mean?"

He pulled out his mobile phone from his pocket and fidgeted with it. After a short while he showed me a video that was obviously recorded directly from his phone. Though grainy, it was clear that the people in the video were me and Kazuya from a while ago, kissing each other to death. It was embarrassing and downright infuriating. There goes another person to ruin my night.

"You know, I'm suspicious about you and Lee Chaolan working together to ruin me, aren't you?" I said angrily. He only smiled cockily as a reply.

"Not quite. I don't know him personally, but you just lit the fire in my mind."

"Fuck you!"

"No, I'll do that for you."

"You bastard!"

"Listen, you would come with me tonight, or this little show goes to your headquarters' database."

"You're a low-life Mishima bastard wannabe. I dare you to do that!"

"You don't need to, because I will if you deny me. I have contacts in your unit."

"Huh, you suddenly show up thinking you'll rise above all of this and then what? The people would praise you as the new super hero? C'mon, spare me your childhood dreams, you'll never make it!"

"Don't talk to me like my brother is divine. This will be ended by none other than myself, and _you_ will comply!"

"Over my dead body!"

I don't know what exactly happened next because it was too fast to determine. The last things that I saw were electricity on his hands and his face hovering above my face, then once again, it was all black.

_Thank you to Salysha for the enormous reviews / proofreading. I'll change everything when I find the time._


End file.
